Schweigen
"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du mir davon erzählen willst?", fragt mein bester Freund mitleidigen Blickes. Nicke zögerlich. Kalter Schweiß sucht sich seinen Weg auf meiner blassen Haut. Meine Nackenhaare haben sich aufgestellt, als würden sie Appell stehen. Unsicherheit versucht meine trockenen Lippen zu betäuben. Aus Schutz? Sadismus? Keine Ahnung. Doch besiege ich sie. "Mira? Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Olli, mein bester Freund, fast schon ungeduldig. Ich liege auf meinem weißen Sofa. Ein weiches Kissen stützt meinen, durch Schmerzen gepeinigten Kopf. Mein Gesicht zu einer dauerhaften, schmerzverzerrten Grimasse verzogen, blicke ich Olli vielsagend an. "Also nicht.", beantwortet er seine eigene Frage, als er meinen Blick richtig zu deuten weiß. "Doch...Doch", gebe ich schwach zurück. Mein kleiner zierlicher Körper, scheint unter der psychischen Anspannung, in die Brüche zu gehen. Olli faltet seine Hände und lehnt sich entspannt, auf dem ebenfalls weißen Sessel zurück. Sein Blick starr auf mich gerichtet. Wenn ich ihn nicht seit meiner frühesten Kindheit kennen würde, würde ich vor seinen Blicken Angst bekommen. Er ist der Einzige, der mir noch helfen kann. Er arbeitet als Tiefenpsychotherapeut und hat sich unter Anderem auf Traumdeutung spezialisiert. "Du weißt, dass es eigentlich ein Tabu ist, dich zu behandeln. Therapeuten dürfen weder eigene Familienmitglieder, noch engere Freunde therapieren.", erklärt mein bester Freund sanft. Ich nicke stumm. Er fährt freundlich fort: "Doch aufgrund dessen, dass du keinen Therapeuten gefunden hast, der Platz hatte, mache ich eine Ausnahme. Nur weil du es bist." Er lächelt sanft. Ich bin echt froh, dass er mein bester Freund ist. "Lass uns beginnen, Mira. Erzähl mir von deinen Träumen.", fordert er. "Es ist ein einziger Traum. Doch er wiederholt sich. Es begann vor 3 Monaten. Da kam dieser Traum nur alle 2 Wochen. Dann trat er öfter auf. Seit 3 Wochen kommt dieser Traum jede, verdammte Nacht.", erkläre ich mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. Dieser Traum lastet so stark auf meiner Psyche, dass es mich zu zerquetschen droht. "Ok. Erzähl mir von dem Traum.", sagt er mit beruhigender Stimme. Ich lege meine Stirn in Falten. Bilder dieses schaurigen Traums schießen mir zusammenhanglos durch den Kopf. Es braucht einige Zeit, um sie zu sortieren. Kann sie nun in einen Zusammenhang bringen. Gequält schließe ich meine schmerzenden Augen und sehe mich inmitten dieses Traumes wieder. Jedes Mal beginnt es damit. dass ich auf einem unebenen Kiesboden aufwache. Ich liege auf einer Straße. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass das mal eine Straße gewesen war. Hinter mir liegt ein trister, dunkler Wald, der mich jedes Mal nicht interessiert. Mein Weg führt mich vorwärts. Ich stehe unbeholfen auf, als würde ich seit Tagen auf dieser Straße liegen. Meine Beine zittern schwächlich. Sie fühlen sich kraftlos an, fast so, als wären sie auf bestem Wege, das Gehen zu verlernen. Vor mir liegt eine noch tristere Wiese. Alles in dieser Umgebung scheint an Farbe verloren zu haben. Das natürliche Grün der Wiese, des Wald hinter mir und der Baum, der in einiger Entfernung vor einem seltsamen Haus steht, ist einem matten Grau gewichen. Es fühlt sich alles so...leer an. Meine Beine setzen sich unkontrolliert in Bewegung. Ich erschrecke jedes Mal zutiefst, wenn sie das tun. Direkt durch die graue Wiese, dessen Grashalme durch die sanfte Berührung meiner Fingerspitzen zu Asche zerfallen. Traurigkeit erfüllt meinen verwirrten Geist. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn einige Grashalme unter meinen Füßen, oder durch Berührung meiner Finger zerfallen. Doch unbeirrt bewegen sich meine Beine in Richtung des Hauses. Ich sehe ein Paar, dass mir den Rücken zugewandt, vor dem tristen Haus stand. So wie es aussieht, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich verbrannt, da es noch raucht. Das Dach scheint nicht mehr existent zu sein, da es eingestürzt ist. Schleichend überkommt mich ein mulmiges Gefühl, dessen zu erklären ich nicht in der Lage bin. Vielleicht gehört dem Paar das Haus. Doch warum kommt es mir so bekannt vor? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es noch nie gesehen habe. "Was ist hier passiert?", frage ich, wie jedes Mal, das Paar. Keine Antwort. Nur ein Schluchzen der Frau. Wie jedes Mal bin ich irgendwie enttäuscht über das Ausbleiben der Antwort. Meine Schritte werden nun vorsichtiger, als ich das Haus betrete. Die dünne Luft, gepaart mit dem beißenden Geruch verbrannter Stoffe, erschwert mir das Atmen. Meine Augen brauchen jedes Mal einige Momente, um sich an die Dunkelheit und den Rauch zu gewöhnen. Immer, wenn ich wieder klar sehen kann, erschrecke ich erneut. Ich befinde mich in einem großen Raum, in welchem sich unzählige Käfige an den Wänden stapeln. Neugier. Vorsichtig trete ich an einen der Käfige heran und betrachte den Inhalt. Kalter Schweiß läuft meinen Nacken hinunter, als ich eine verkohlte Puppe in dem Käfig sehe. Ich betrachte weitere Käfige. In manchen befindet sich nur Asche, während in den anderen weitere, unterschiedlich stark verkohlte Puppen liegen. Ich weiß nicht warum, doch jedes Mal überkommt mich das unbezwingbare Verlangen, eine dieser Puppen aus dem Käfig zu holen. Langsam öffne ich einen Käfig und hole eine halb verkohlte heraus. Sie hat einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und man kann auch nur erahnen, was für Haare sie einst gehabt hat. Ihr rotes Kleid ist teilweise schwarz angebrannt. Ich betrachte sie näher und streiche liebevoll über die Wange. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es fühlt sich so an, als müsste ich dieser Puppe Nähe spenden. Nach einer Weile scheint sie mich zu fixieren. Ich bin der Meinung, ein leises Flüstern zu hören. Es klingt wie das eines kleinen Jungen. Erschrocken schaue ich mich in diesem Raum um. Ich frage mich, ob hier noch jemand am Leben ist. Das Flüstern wird etwas deutlicher. Es sind immer nur drei Worte, die sich dauernd zu wiederholen scheinen. Unbewusst drücke ich die Puppe an meine linke Brustseite. Das Flüstern ist deutlich zu hören. Ich erstarre, als ich die Worte "Bitte töte mich", höre. Es wiederholt sich unaufhörlich. Ich schaue die Puppe an und der kälteste Schock, den man sich nur vorstellen kann, durchfährt meine Nervenbahnen. Der Mund der Puppe bewegt sich und formt diese drei Wörter. "Bitte töte mich.", flehte sie immer und immer wieder. Verstört werfe ich die Puppe wieder in den Käfig. Sie verstummt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Flüstern wird zur Zimmerlautstärke und damit nicht genug. Andere Stimmen mischen sich dazu. Nicht nur das von Kindern. Auch tiefere oder reifere Stimmen kommen hinzu. Alle flüstern sie diese drei Worte. "Bitte töte mich. Bitte töte mich...Bitte töte mich." Die schlimmste Gänsehaut, die man sich nur vorstellen kann erreicht meinen Körper. Ich will raus. Einfach fliehen und niemals wiederkehren. Als ich zum Ausgang renne, ist dieser verschwunden. Es befindet sich keine Tür mehr in diesem Raum. Ich bin eingeschlossen. Eingeschlossen mit mir selbst und diesen Stimmen, die unaufhörlich "Bitte töte mich", flüstern. Ich will das nicht hören! Ich will nicht!! Bitte! Irgendjemand!? "Mira! Mira!", ruft eine entfernt klingende Stimme. Ein Rütteln an meinem Körper. Ich schlage meine Augen auf und sehe Olli über mir stehen. Pure Erleichterung fließt durch meinen Körper. Beruhigt meinen angespannten Geist. Ich merke einen Druck auf meinem Arm und einen stechenden Schmerz. Mein bester Freund halt mich unsanft an den Armen fest. "Was zum!? Lass mich los!", fordere ich noch immer etwas verwirrt. Er nickt und lässt mich los. "Du bist gerade dissoziiert und hast deinen Arm aufgekratzt, als du erzählt hast. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Bitte entschuldige.", erklärt er beruhigend und setzt sich wieder auf den Sessel. Mein Blick fällt auf meinen rechten Arm. Tatsächlich befinden sich dort blutige Kratzspuren. Ich merke, wie mein Oberteil vollkommen nassgeschwitzt ist. Benommenheit betäubt meine Denkleistung. "Äußerst interessant dein Traum. Und er kommt wirklich jede Nacht?", fragt Olli interessiert. Ich nicke schwach. Ein Klicken des Kugelschreibers. Er notiert sich etwas. Danach blickt er mich nachdenklich an. Es ist, als würde er gerade mit sich kämpfen. "Ich kann dir eine einzige Sache empfehlen, Mira.", beginnt er vorsichtig. Meine langsam wiederkehrende Aufmerksamkeit ruht allein auf ihn. "Aufgrund der Häufigkeit des Auftretens und der Schwere des Inhalts, muss es etwas sein, das aus deinem Unterbewusstsein wieder hochkommt. Das gilt es abzuschwächen. Ich verschreibe dir ein Mittel, dass dich ruhig schlafen lässt, aber das Auftreten von Träumen unterbindet.", erklärt er sanft. Meine Augen weiten sich. "Psychopharmaka!?", frage ich perplex. "Eher ein kleines Schlafmittel.", korrigiert mich Olli. Ich sehe darin keinen Unterschied. Aber ich will endlich wieder schlafen können, ohne Angst zu haben, dieses Haus sehen zu müssen. Also willige ich ein. Er gibt mir meine kleine Packung, in denen sich einige Kapseln befinden. "Da Schlafmittel auf Dauer verheerenden Schaden anrichten können, werden diese Kapseln nur für 2 Wochen halten. Bis dahin finden wir einen anderen Weg. Versprochen.", spricht mein bester Freund zuversichtlich. Ich vertraue ihm. Der Tag vergeht. Nach einigen Besorgungen in der Stadt, die mir zu Ablenkung dienen, komme ich Zuhause aus. Der leckere Geruch von Essen, das meine Mutter abends zubereitet, erfüllt das gesamte Haus. Im selben Moment fällt mir mein knurrender Magen auf. "Du siehst etwas blass aus, Schatz", bemerkt mein Vater ein wenig später, als meine Mutti, ich und er am Esstisch zu Abend essen. Ich schiebe mir etwas zu Essen in den Mund, damit ich etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken gewinne. Wie soll ich darauf antworten? Ich kann ihnen nicht wieder von meinen Träumen erzählen. Sie waren letztes Mal schon so genervt davon. "Vielleicht liegt es an der Kälte. Ich wüsste nichts anderes.", gebe ich zurück, als ich aufgekaut habe. Meine Eltern schauen sich kurz an und nicken langsam. Das Abendessen verläuft insgesamt ziemlich verschwiegen. Ich bedanke mich für das Essen und verziehe mich in mein Zimmer. Es ist 21 Uhr. Ich merke allmählich die Müdigkeit, die sich langsam anschleicht. Mein Blick fällt auf eine der gelb-roten Kapseln, die ich aus der Packung entnommen habe. Einmal tief durchatmen. Schmeiße die Kapsel in den Mund und spüle mit Wasser nach. Hoffentlich bringen die etwas… Ich wache am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht auf. Schaue auf meinen Wecker, der klingelnd 6:20 Uhr anzeigt. Ich kann mich an keinen Traum erinnern. Vielmehr noch bin ich vollkommen ausgeruht. Auch wenn ich früh aufstehen muss. Bereite mich auf die Schule vor. Schminke mich wie täglich. Ziehe mich schnell um. Auf zu einem weiteren nervigen Schultag. Donnerstag. Unmotiviert setze ich mich in Bewegung. Ich fühle mich heute unnormal leichtfüßig. Total ausgeschlafen und erfrischt. Das traumlose Schlafen hat mir echt gut getan. Auch der Schultag ist seit langem wieder keine Qual. Bekomme dauernd gesagt, wie gut ich heute erfrischt ich heute aussehe. Es geht also endlich bergauf. Am Nachmittag ist ein Ausflug. Zu einem Freizeitzentrum, dass sich innerhalb eines kleinen Waldstücks befindet. ich war da schon öfter. Ist ein schönes Fleckchen. Wir betreten gemeinsam als Klasse den Wald und munteres Getuschel hallt um mich herum. Ich gehe neben meiner besten Freundin, die pausenlos auf mich einredet. Meine Aufmerksamkeit liegt jedoch auf der grünen Umgebung. Wälder beruhigen mich ungemein. Nach einem kurzen Marsch befinden wir uns vor einem großen, aus Ziegelsteinen bestehenden, Gebäude. Die Natur scheint dieses Gebäude als etwas Natürliches akzeptiert zu haben, da grüne Kletterpflanzen jenes in ihre natürliche Umarmung nimmt. "Hey. Ich will dir etwas zeigen.", sagt meine beste Freundin, Anna aufgeregt. Ich schaue sie neugierig an. "Was denn?", frage ich interessiert. Sie kichert und nimmt mich an die Hand. "Komm einfach mit.", gibt sie geheimnisvoll zurück. Was soll's. Sie zieht mich von der Gruppe weg, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Nach kurzer Zeit bleiben wir stehen. Sie schaut mich euphorisch an und zeigt in eine bestimmte Richtung. Genauer gesagt auf den Ausgang des Waldes. "Was ist denn da?", frage ich grinsend. "Schau es dir an. Nach dir.", erwidert sie kichernd und stupst mich sanft voraus. Ich seufze und schreite neugierig in die Richtung des Ausgangs. Als ich diesen erreiche, erstarre ich augenblicklich. Kalter Schweiß läuft mir den Rücken hinunter. Ich schaue mich um. Niemand steht hinter mir. Wo ist Anna!? Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Drehe mich wieder nach vorne. Vor mir befindet sich die triste, graue Wiese aus meinen Träumen. Genau wie das rauchende, ausgebrannte Haus und der graue Baum davor, in einiger Entfernung. Und da steht auch das Paar vor dem Haus. Gottverdammt! Ich werde dort nicht hingehen. Als ob ich dort hingehe! Ich drehe um und laufe panisch zurück in die Richtung des Jugendtreffs. Gut, dass ich den Weg durch den Wald kenne. Warum ist mir diese graue Gegend nie aufgefallen!? Als ich an dem Ort stehe, an dem eigentlich das Ziegelsteingebäude stehen sollte, läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter. Das Gebäude ist vollkommen ausgebrannt. Scheiße. Von meinen Klassenkameraden ist niemand zu sehen. Mein Körper beginnt zu zittern. Ich muss nach Hause. Ganz dringend. Renne so schnell ich kann in Richtung des Waldeingangs. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren habe. Als ich den Eingang des Waldes erreiche, ist mir, als würde sich mein Magen umdrehen. Ich stehe wieder vor dieser grauen Wiese. Was ist hier nur los!? Soll ich zu diesem Haus gehen? Es geht wohl nicht anders... Langsam und voller Angst schreite ich über die graue Wiese, dessen Grashalme, wie in meinen Träumen, unter meiner Berührung, zerfallen. Ich komme immer näher an das ausgebrannte, rauchende Haus heran. Davor steht das Paar aus meinem Traum. Das Schluchzen der Frau ist deutlich vernehmbar. "Was ist hier los?", frage ich das Paar. "Warum kommst du immer wieder hier hin? Bereitet es dir Vergnügen uns zu quälen!?", entgegnet der Mann ärgerlich, ohne mich anzusehen. Ich erschrecke, weil ich nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet habe. "Aber...ich..." "Jetzt geh schon rein und beende es!", schreit der Mann außer sich und unterbricht mein Gestotter. Es ist fast wie ein Zwang. Ich betrete gezwungenermaßen das verbrannte Haus. Die Luft ist genauso dünn und rauchig, wie in meinem Traum. Es ist genauso eingerichtet wie jenes Haus, dass ich Nacht für Nacht gesehen habe. Aber irgendwie fühlt es sich anders an, als in meinem Traum. Realistischer. Näher. Drückender. An den Wänden sind die Käfige gestapelt. Ich trete an einen heran und betrachte den Inhalt. Dass sich dort eine halbverkohlte Puppe befindet, überrascht mich schon nicht mehr. Ich nehme diese raus und mustere ihr trauriges Gesicht. Gleich wird es beginnen. Das Schlimmste an allem. Das Geflüster. Und als hätte ich es mit meinen Gedanken heraufbeschworen, beginnt die Puppe mit dem ehemals roten Kleid ihren Mund zu bewegen. "Bitte töte mich.", flüstert sie flehend. Die Stimme des kleinen Jungen aus meinem Traum erfüllt den Raum. Bitte nicht. Ich will nicht. Das Flüstern erreicht erneut Zimmerlautstärke und mischt sich mit weiteren Stimmen. Sie stammen wahrscheinlich von den anderen Puppen, die in den anderen Käfigen liegen. "Bitte töte mich.", sagen sie alle gleichzeitig. Mein Kopf beginnt zu schmerzen. Mein kalter Schweiß lässt eine ekelhafte Gänsehaut entstehen. Ich will hier raus, doch die Tür ist verschwunden. Wusste ich es doch. Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur ein Traum und ich wache jetzt gleich auf. Wie immer. "Bitte töte uns.", sagen sie nun. Es hat sich verändert!? Bitte... Ich will aufwachen. Nur nach Hause. Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Ich will das alles nicht! Bitte. Irgendwer. Ich werfe die Puppe zu Boden. "Töte uns! Tu es! Halte dich nicht zurück!", schreien sie nun ohrenbetäubend. Ich halte mir gequält meine Ohren zu, doch die Stimmen ebben nicht ab. Sind sie in meinem Kopf!? Ich halte es nicht auf. Kneife meine Augen schmerzerfüllt zu. Will nichts hören oder sehen! Taste blind nach etwas um mich herum. Finde etwas Hartes. Als ich mir vor Augen halte, was ich gegriffen habe, muss ich unwillkürlich grinsen. Eine Metallstange. "Töte uns damit!", fordern die Stimmen. Vielleicht hört es damit auf. Es soll einfach nur still sein. Ich stehe auf und gehe krampfhaft auf die Puppe zu. "Töte sie!", fordern die Puppen. "Seid endlich still!", schreie ich so laut ich nur kann und schlage mehrmals auf die Puppe ein. Immer und immer wieder. Mit voller Kraft. Der Schrei, der von der Puppe auszugehen scheint ist markerschütternd. Nach ungefähr 10 Schlägen lasse ich, nach Atem ringend, von ihr ab. Seltsamerweise beginnt sich um diese Puppe eine rote Flüssigkeit zu bilden. Metallischer Geruch erfüllt meine Nase. Ich schaue verwirrt auf die leblose Puppe. "Töte uns!", fordern die Stimmen erneut. Sie sind etwas leiser geworden. Also bringt es doch etwas die Puppen zu töten. Ich grinse schief. Ein seltsames Kichern kommt aus meinem Mund, als ich die nächste Puppe aus dem Käfig hole und beginne mehrmals auf ihren Kopf einzuschlagen. Auch um diese Puppe bildet sich eine Blutlache. Es ist befreiend. So befreiend sie umzubringen. Ich lache lauthals auf. "Ihr werdet alle verstummen! Ich bringe jeden von euch zum Schweigen!", schreie ich hysterisch. Meine Sinne sind vernebelt. Plötzlich werde ich von etwas Unsichtbarem zu Boden gerissen. Ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen. Die Stimmen werden lauter. "Los schon. Töte uns. Lass dich nicht aufhalten!" Ich will es ja, doch jegliche Bewegung wird von etwas Unsichtbarem verhindert. "Lass mich los! Ich muss sie alle zum Schweigen bringen!", schreie ich mit Tränen in meinen Augen. Ein Schlag in meinem Gesicht. Viel zu stark, als das ich widerstehen kann. Schwärze umfängt mich... Epilog "Doktor Morgan? Erzählen Sie uns bitte von ihr.", fordert der Oberarzt samt Gefolge. Wir alle stehen um ein Bett, in der eine junge, zierliche Frau fixiert ist. Sie scheint zu schlafen. Ich nicke stumm und beginne zu erklären: "Patientin Mira. 19 Jahre alt. Schülerin. Klagte bei ihrem besten Freund, welcher gleichzeitig Therapeut war, über einen immer wiederkehrenden Albtraum, in denen Stimmen von Puppen sie aufforderten, sie zu töten." "Sich selbst?", fragt ein Assistentsarzt. Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Die Puppen.", korrigiere ich ihn geduldig und rücke meine Brille zurecht. "Fahren sie bitte fort", sagt der Oberarzt die Patientin musternd. Ich nicke. "Der Therapeut verschrieb ihr ein Hypnotikum, um, nach seiner eigenen Aussage, ‚den Traum vergessen zu lassen‘. Er vergaß ihr die genaue Dosierung zu nennen und infolge dessen nahm sie eine deutliche Überdosis ein. Sie schlief erst die ganze Nacht ruhig, doch am Morgen, als die Mutter sie wecken wollte, begann sie lauthals zu schreien.", fahre ich mit dem Blick in meine Unterlagen fort. "Was genau schrie sie?", fragt mich der Oberarzt. "Der Nachbar, der zufällig am Morgen zu Besuch war, sagte aus, dass sie "Seid endlich still", sowie "Ihr werdet alle schweigen. Ich bringe jeden von euch zum Schweigen." Mira griff mit geschlossenen Augen hinter ihr Bett, wo eine lose Metallstange des Bettes lag und begann mehrfach auf die Mutter einzuschlagen. Als der Vater leider zu spät mitbekam, dass die Situation eskaliert und in das Schlafzimmer rannte, begann Mira auch auf den Vater einzuschlagen. Allein der Nachbar hat es geschafft sie zu fixieren.", erkläre ich weiter. "Wie furchtbar...", flüstert eine Ärztin zu meiner Linken. Ich nicke zustimmend. "Seltsamerweise sagte der Nachbar, dass sie schlafgewandelt ist. Sie schlief während der Morde. Meiner Vermutung nach, hat die Überdosis des Hypnotikums den Traum nicht unterdrückt, sondern verschlimmert, sodass sie psychotisch wurde. Deshalb ist sie bei uns in der Anstalt.", beende ich meine Erklärung. "Das war unverantwortlich von diesem Therapeuten. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht weiter praktizieren darf.", ärgerte sich der Oberarzt und wendet sich zum Gehen, genau wie der Rest der Empfangsvisite. Ich nicke zustimmend und rücke meine Brille zurecht. "Verabreichen sie ihr einige Psychopharmaka zur Beruhigung. Wir stabilisieren sie und erforschen dann diesen Traum.", beschließt mein Vorgesetzter. "Gute Idee. Auf zum nächsten Patienten. Ein junger Mann, dessen zweite Persönlichkeit gemordet hat, während er schlief.", sage ich mit dem Blick auf meine Unterlage. "Passiert denn all der Scheiß, wenn man schläft? Originell...", kommentiert der Assistentsarzt. Allgemeines Gekicher. Wir verlassen den Raum. Als ich die Tür schließe glaube ich leise die Worte. "Endlich sind sie still", zu hören. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Patientin und einem Schnauben, schließe ich die Zimmertür.... Lord Maverik Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta